Nathaniel Zib
Nathaniel Zib is one of Hero Factory's most experienced Mission Managers. Biography Zib has been working in the Hero Factory for seven years. He is in control of several Hero Teams, including the Hero Factory Alpha Team. Zib monitored the mission trial of William Furno - a mission to guard a shipment of C-4000 explosives that was attacked by XPlode and Rotor. Afterward, Akiyama Makuro approached Zib and spoke to him about Furno's potential. The hotline shortly received a report that the Lemus 2 Explosives Plant was under attack. Zib noted that Preston Stormer and Furno, Natalie Breez, and Mark Surge were the only Heroes in the sector, and sent them down to save the explosives. Stormer was felled, but Furno managed to capture Rotor and drive off XPlode. After Furno and Stormer delivered Rotor to prison, Zib sent Furno to recharge his Hero Core. A call came in from Penitentiary 1331, reporting Corroder's attack on the construction site. Zib sent Dunkan Bulk and Jimi Stringer, along with Breez and Surge, to the scene. However, Bulk was pinned under a load of girders, and the situation looked grim. Zib considered sending many different Heroes before he decided on Furno - against Stormer's protests. Zib sent Furno to be refitted with acid-resistant armor, which allowed him to take out Corroder and save Bulk. .]] Zib later received a distress call from Chief Drax, and sent Stormer and the rookies to Mekron City. There, Meltdown attacked and poisoned Stormer. After the Heroes' return to Makuhero City, Zib diagnosed that both Drax and Stormer had been infected with nanobots that would override their systems. Stormer then went berserk, assaulting Zib and escaping into the city. Zib began work on a code to immobilize the nanobots, but a required ingredient was only found on Lunar Tratix. Breez, Stringer, Bulk, and Surge were sent to retrieve it. Zib allowed Furno to go after Stormer, but he had two Hero Teams on stand-by. Furno managed to subdue Stormer and bring him back to be cured. The Alpha Team was later called in to New Stellac City to investigate a meteor crater. They were soon attacked by Corroder and Thunder. Meanwhile, Zib argued with the rookies, who were training with their Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings inside Mission Control. Zib's equipment picked up strange readings from Thunder's weapon, and he used it upon the team. Zib then lost communications with the team, and eventually decided to send the rookies after them. Zib gave each of the Rookies a Particle Separator before they left, which later saved their lives. ''Hero Factory FM Nathaniel Zib takes part in Hero Factory FM, giving his views on emergency calls that have been submitted. These calls include: *A caller reporting a monster appearing to attack his cat; however, Zib hypothesized that the monster was a Phelianian Gorgon, creatures who adore cats above all others. *A caller reporting the rampage of Snowflake, who has destroyed his house. *A caller reporting the rampage of a mutant panda called Panda-Monium. *A caller reporting that Von Nebula has smashed his house. *A caller reporting that a giant frog has stolen his football. *A caller reporting a six-armed, six-legged dragon creature attacking his school. *A caller reporting a cruel math teacher giving him too much homework. *A completely indecipherable message. *A caller reporting Hobo-Chincu eating everything in his refrigerator. *Multiple calls in which the caller is singing disturbingly off-key, for which Zib blames the evil Cowell. *A caller reporting a dinosaur-penguin-camel-tentacled monster, which went extinct long ago. (Prank Call) *A caller reporting monsters ''"scaring the living cows" out of him. (Prank Call) *A caller complaining about people trying to feed him broccoli. (Prank Call) *A caller reporting monsters growing out of his dirty socks. (Prank Call) Trivia *His voice actor for the podcast has an accent, while his voice actor for the television series does not. Appearances *''Trials of Furno (Episode)'' (First Appearance) *''Core Crisis (Episode)'' *''The Enemy Within (Episode)'' *''Von Nebula (Episode)'' *''Hero Factory FM'' *''Mission: Von Nebula'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:2010 Category:Mission Managers Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Robots Category:Hero Factory